runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum Hub
=About the Forums= While the games are the reason for coming, the forums are the heart of Runouw's community. The forums are where we all hang out, where we get together for events, and even if we can't make it to more interactive things like IRC or Skype groups, we can still keep up on the important stuff going on in the forum. The main Runouw Forums host the majority of the community, but the Last Legacy Forums are growing fast. Most members of the community have accounts on both sites, but still consider Runouw.com to be home. For more info on exactly what is what in each forum, check here: *Forum Structure (Runouw) *Forum Structure (LL) ---- Also, no idea what's going on here? Read this first: Forum Posting ---- =Members= Staff Main Page: Runouw Staff The staff keep the peace, and get things done. They make sure that this plays stays awesome and friendly, run the events, and fix stuff when it breaks. Without them, this place would fall apart. Thank them. Regular Users Main Page: All Active Runouw Forum Users Don't forget everybody else, though. Our community wouldn't be the same without a legion (all right, a gaggle) of active regular users who come in every day to have fun, and make it a cool place to be for all of us. From the level designers to the artists to the deep thinkers, there's lots of interesting people to talk to and hang out with. =Events= Level Designer Contest (LDC) Main Page: Level Designer Contest LDCs are the biggest events on the forums. The prize for winning one is a badge that you can put next to your avatar for people to see every time you post, so the bragging-rights level is huge. Veterans and newbies alike dive in and try to create the best level they can, and while many times it is just the usual suspects, every once in a while we are pleasantly surprised by a newbie who gets a chance to be the next rising star. Level Designer Duel Main Page: Level Designer Duel Art Contest Main Page: Art Contest Story Contest Main Page: Story Contest Holiday Forums Main Page: Holiday Forums And every Halloween, Christmas (or whatever winter holiday), and occasionally on April Fools, new areas of the forum will be opened up, usually with unique graphics and a theme song. Generally included is holiday themed contests (holiday avatar, Mini-LDC, and other hijinks), the ability to change your username (just for the holiday season), and the ever popular "Whoever posts last before this gets graveyarded wins" thread. Runouw Votes Main Page: Runouw Votes Twice a year (summer and Winter) The community gets together to give awards (badges for your profile) to people who have contributed a lot over the previous 6 months. Generally, there is a thread for nominations, which leads to a poll, and the results of the poll are posted as an awards ceremony. Survivor Main Page: Survivor And, one of the most popular events in Off-Topic is Survivor, where our creative writers imagine our users competing in a game show just like Survivor, but with a Runouw twist. Must be seen. =Notable Attractions= History Timeline Main Page: Runouw Timeline of Historical Events MoD and Amp have put tons of time into this. This attempts to chronicle everything major (and minor) that happens on the forums, all in one convenient spot. When was the 15th LDC? When did Amp become a Glomo? Read this and find out. Quote Museum Main Page: Quote Museum That was funny. I gotta remember that..... WAIT! I'll post it here! Just don't quote yourself. Analysis Best Levels Lists Main Page: Best Levels The results of much research into the best levels ever made. First started by MessengerOfDreams, What is the Best Level of all Time (WITBLOAT) has evolved into yearly lists of excellent levels. If you are a fan of Level Design, you need to see these levels. Statistics Central Main Page: Forum Statistics A number of people have spent unbelievable amounts of time analyzing the forums for a number of different types of statistics, (so, not just on the LDCs), and their learned analysis lives here... (*Cough* Thank you, MoD and Shroom) Resources Forum Posting info Main Page: Forum Posting Everything you need to know about how to post, from general info for the newest of the noobs, to tech specs for the most advanced user that needs a reference (BBCodes, User Colors, etc.) Forum Art Resources (Doram's Art Bits) Main Page: Forum Art Started by Doram, this is a collection of high resolution versions of Runouw design elements (like the main site logo, and the flash header) that anyone can use for their own Runouw related artwork. Used in many other forum art pieces, official and not. Philosophy Hub Main Page: Philosophy Hub Mostly holding Doram's posts on philosophy and self help advice, referred to constantly, and proven of value in assistance to many, here are some of his best works. Hangouts Off-Topic Main Page: Off Topic Forum Off topic is the place to be, if you are bored and looking for a bit of fun. Crazy stuff, mini games, and even more serious competitions all merge into a gigantic ball-pit of awesome. And speaking of awesome, I hear there's a mysterious place sometimes called the Fortress of Awesome that is even more mind-blowingly cool. Entrance there is by invite only, so jump in and get involved, and you might get a special PM someday soon. The Chat Main Page: Runouw Chat Ah, the chat. After many years of wandering, the chat has found a blissful and permanent home on Discord. For everyone who is interested in conversing faster than 1 comment per day, Chat is where it's at. Runouw CyTube Channel Main Page: Runouw CyTube Channel *Runouw CyTube Channel *CyTube Thread A hangout mainly used as a backup chat for Runouw users. A combination of real-time moderated YouTube playlist and chat room, it is a nice place to either actively communicate or just sit back and enjoy the music. Niklaw's Tavern Main Page: Niklaw's Tavern An eternal feature of Off-Topic (which is impressive, considering how fast it tends to move) is Niklaw's Tavern. Want to sit down and have a beer with some friends (or a chocolate milk, if you're in the mood)? Stop on by. Looking for a building to blow up or someone to stab randomly? You can do that here too. The Runouw Roleplay Server (Discord) Main Page: Role Playing Discord Server This server, repurposed by Joshio01, has become quite popular, and has created enough content to warrant a section here. The server is open to anyone who is a member of Runouw.com, and has plenty of opportunities for both structured and unstructured roleplay. A major focus of it currently is having robot battles, with a mixture of freeform roleplay with some stats. Influential Art Star King Runouw Playing Card Deck Main Page: Runouw Playing Card Deck Bagz Comics Main Page: Bagz Comics Nin10mode A Master of Avatars, you've got to be on the list. Nin, what do you want here? AznChau4Ever A Master of Sigs, you've got to be on this list. Chau, what do you want here? Genowhirl D-PAD comics Fads Main Page: Fads Avatar Fads Fukkireta Dancing Avatar? Check. Random Profile Badge? Check?! Conversation Fads (in-jokes) IJHASSIMP (You can't be serious with this.) Yes. Yes they are. Category:Forum Category:People Category:Hub